


Simpler Times

by mintnewt (dokiis)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Fall, basically just boys blowing each other, but butt sex, everything but sex, pre-thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/pseuds/mintnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a day out in The Maze would go from “Let’s take a break” to “Hey, I wanna try something…” to Minho deepthroating Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minho blows Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a writer. Chapter 2 is longer.

Newt’s biting his knuckles to keep from screaming.

Who knew a day out in The Maze would go from “Let’s take a break” to “Hey, I wanna try something…” to Minho deepthroating Newt.

————

**Although Minho and Newt hadn’t explicitly declared their relationship to the gladers, it had been quite obvious that the two were inseparable and closer to each other than with the other shanks in the place. Especially with Minho’s statements to the other boys that starts or ends with “I’m going with Newt”, “Newt’s with me”, “Nope. Me and Newt”.**  
  
**If anyone suspected that they were anything more, then they’re right. Minho and Newt have done things with each other that they were sure friends don’t normally do. They’ve been intimate. They’ve kissed before, shuck, they’ve made out. Minho has touched Newt’s dick. But Newt soon learned that having your dick touched and having someone suck your dick were two entirely different things.**

————

His hand was tangled in Minho’s dark locks, as he looked down, watching Minho as he sucked his cock. He watched as his cock disappears in Minho’s open mouth and his breath hitches when he feels the back of his throat. Minho had his eyes closed; he looked so focused and attentive to Newt and his pleasure. Then he was looking up at him, watching him closely and Newt knew that if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied at the moment, he would be smirking right now. Newt tried not to come, but with Minho looking like he was enjoying this, looking like he loves the taste of Newt on his tongue it takes everything Newt had not to come right then and there.

———— 

**They would often sneak out in the middle of the night and head over to the Deadheads where Minho would lean against a tree while Newt sits on his lap and they'll start making out. Minho would have a tight grip of Newt’s ass, squeezing at the soft flesh. The little words and noises of encouragement he got out of Newt, Newt's flushed face and his body heat were being drunk in by Minho through a kiss.**

————

Minho lets go with a pop, letting Newt slip out his lips causing the blonde to whimper at the sudden chill and loss of contact.  He was smiling up at him, his bangs sticking to his forehead, dripping with sweat.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a shuck long time.” Minho nips at the inner part of Newt’s thigh before licking the spot he just marked.

————

**Getting touched by another boy had been nerve-wrecking. There was nothing much like it. They’d done it under the blankets in the Homestead while the other boys were sleeping. Minho snuck in under Newt’s blanket in the middle of the night when he was sure no one else was awake. They turned to face each other and shared quick, silent pecks.**

**At first, Minho had groped the front of Newt’s pants, which wasn’t unexpected since he was a feelsy kinda shank, but then the hand had slipped into his pants past his boxers and straight to his dick, Newt gasped perhaps maybe loud enough to wake the other gladers, but Minho quickly pressed their lips together to silence him.**

**He rubbed their dicks together as he held them both in one hand, spreading the precum on the tips and letting his fingers slide up and down the lengths of their cocks. When Newt came, he was embarrassed to have dirtied himself (technically both of them) and in front of another boy, but Minho reassured him that he looked crazy sexy while doing it.**

————

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Newt asks, because he’s honestly curious on when and where Minho would develop such a skill and partly because he’d be jealous if he knew Minho had done this service to anyone else.

————

**Minho had walked over to Newt one day, saying that he had successfully obtained lubricant from The Creators through the box. When Newt asks what for, Minho (though he doesn’t laugh) is more embarrassed than shocked that his boyfriend either has no memory of what sex is or has never known.**

————

“Who knows, maybe I picked it up before I got here.” That doesn’t calm Newt’s nerves one bit. Minho chuckles, wrapping his fingers on the base of Newt’s cock and laps at the precum on the tip. “Or maybe I just want you that bad.”

He takes all of Newt in one go and his legs grow weak as he’s trying to prop himself up against the wall. So close, so ready to give Minho everything he has, all of him. Minho’s bobbing his head faster, taking in more and more until Newt is trembling, “I’m c-coming!” Minho swallows it all, every last drop, continuing to suck even after it’s all gone and Newt’s sliding against the wall ready to collapse. He finally lets go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the "under the blankets" idea from [here](http://minewt.tumblr.com/post/78737022743/just-imagine-when-all-the-gladers-were-sleeping-in).
> 
> But yeah, check out my [tumblr](http://mintnewt.tumblr.com). I draw as well as I write.


	2. Newt blows Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in The Maze once again, and right now it felt like The Maze had become the designated place to blow a shank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a writer. [Unbeta'd]

“You sure about this?” Minho asked. They were once again in the maze and it seem like the maze became the perfect place to blow a shank.

Newt stills his hands from undoing Minho’s belt to peer up at him. “You don’t think I can do it?” Newt asked with a look of irritation on his face.

“No, no baby. It’s not that I don’t think you can do it… It’s just- you really don’t have to, ya know.“ He was recalling when he had sucked Newt’s dick for the first time. "You don’t owe me any favors.”

————

**Ever since Minho had sucked Newt’s dick in The Maze, Newt had become more affectionate to him. Not that Minho was complaining, he loved himself a shy Newt who would attempt to ask for a blowjob in the most casual way, but will always end up a bumbling mess due to his own embarrassment.**

**If he had known that Newt would respond so positively, he would have sucked the shank’s dick ages ago.**

**There were times Newt would be bold enough to ask him directly. First, he’ll make sure they were alone, and then he’d sneak up behind Minho, wrap his arms around his waist and whisper into his shoulder. “Minho, c-can you do it again?”**

**And Minho, being the obvious prick he is, would act coy to tease Newt. “Do what again, Baby?”**

**“Y-you know… What you did before… In the Maze.”**

**“You’re gonna have to jog my memory cause all I remember doing in the maze is literal jogging.”**

**Minho can feel Newt’s erection rubbing the back of his thigh and he knows Newt wants it bad, but that only encourages him to keep the act up. He turns around to face the boy, placing his hands on Newt’s ass, holding their bodies close together until their lips are barely an inch apart.**

**“Tell me.” He says in a hushed breath, that sounded as a demand than a request.**

**“I-I-“ Newt attempts to look away, but Minho holds his chin in place, preventing him to do so. He held his gaze for a moment before speaking again. “Look at me and tell me what you want.”**

**“I want you to suck me off.” Minho is more than happy to oblige.**

————

Newt’s on his knees, his face in front of Minho’s crotch. He pursed his lips, feeling offended that Minho thought he only wanted to do this out of courtesy, like a ‘Hey thanks for sucking my dick, IOU one’ favour he needed to repay. Sure, he felt bad that every time they had been intimate, he had always been on the receiving end of the stick, but this wasn’t a ‘thank you’.

No, Newt wanted to pleasure Minho. He wanted to see Minho distraught and disoriented, wanted to see the mighty glader unravel and come undone because of him, wanted to drink up every expression he made, but most of all, he wanted to make Minho happy.

“This isn’t a favor. I want to do this,” He said, his voice unwavering.

“Alright.” Minho shrugs. “I’m not gonna stop you. Just take it easy. Go slow.”

————

**Minho could watch Newt all day.**

**The way he bites his knuckles to prevent himself from moaning too loud, the way his hips would thrust uncontrollably in the throes of pleasure, the way his face would turn a deep cherry red and the variations of Minho’s name he’d whimper every so often.**

**If Newt thought this was good, Minho couldn’t wait to show him what real sex is. The vision of Newt on his knees or on his back taking a pounding from Minho’s thick cock had appeared more than once in a dream, but he promised he’d take it slow, be sure that they’re both ready before they’d go that far. He didn’t want to rush things, but that didn’t make him want it any less.**

————

Newt’s lapping the front of Minho’s pants, mouthing his clothed dick, pressing kisses that felt like promises of more to come. He looks up at him with doe eyes. “Please. I want you in me,” Newt says, making Minho hold his breath. “I want you in my mouth.”

Newt unfastens his belt with unsteady fingers, both nervous and excited to bring pleasure to his boyfriend. He pulls Minho’s pants, along with his boxers, down to his ankles and comes face to face with Minho’s already half-hard cock.

He’s touched Minho’s dick before but he’s never gotten a really good look at it. What Minho didn’t show for in length he made up for in girth and for a moment Newt wondered if it would even fit in his mouth.

“Are you just going to stare at it?” Minho smirked.

Newt’s face flushes red and he grips the base of Minho’s cock with gentle fingers and gives an experimental lick to the tip, taken aback by the salty flavor of precum.

————

**“Hey, I wanna try something.” Minho says and before, Newt would have hesitated when he heard those words, but now he was genuinely intrigued by what Minho would have to say. That is, until Minho offered to shove his fingers up Newt’s ass.**

————

Minho runs a hand through golden locks as Newt starts to lick slow strips up and down Minho’s erection, coating it in saliva. Minho bites his lip, “Where’d you learn to do that?” Newt looks up at him with his tongue sticking out, and then smiles, “I learned from the best.”

His dick twitches at the appraisal.

After a few more licks, Newt takes the tip of Minho’s cock in his mouth. He can feel it harden against his tongue as he tries to take in more, only to have his hair gently tugged back. “Ease it, Shank…” Minho warns. “Don’t take in more than you can handle.”

————

**“Remember the lubricant I was talking about? Lemme show you how it works.”**

**Newt’s bent over on the Map Room table, half naked with his legs spread apart. He waits in anticipation, occasionally turning his head to look back at Minho who is busy squeezing the bottle of lubricant onto his fingers.**

**Minho walks over to Newt and puts a dry hand on Newt’s hip. He leans over him, close enough to breathe onto his neck and whisper in his ear, "You have a fine ass, ya know that?”**

**Newt rolls his eyes. “Are you going to do something to me already?” He wiggles his hips invitingly.**

**“Well isn’t someone impatient.” Minho chuckles. _You don't even know half of the things I want to do to you_. He gives one of Newt’s cheeks a light slap, earning him a quivering moan that quickly fills his head with ideas and images he tries to put out of his conscious thoughts.**

**“Umm… It’s going to feel weird at first. You’ll adjust to the feeling. Just bear with it for a little bit, I promise it gets better.” Newt is suddenly hit with a wave of uneasiness, unsure of whether to go through with this, but Minho’s pressing loving kisses on his shoulder and though he doesn’t know what’s going to happen, he knows that Minho is going to make him feel good. “You ready?” Minho asks. Newt nods.**

**Newt breath hitches as Minho inserts a finger inside him. His fingers reach around the table, searching for something hold onto but when he finds none, his hands ball up into fists. He clenches around the unwelcome intrusion in his ass. It felt unnatural and unwanted, he felt him tightened around Minho.**

**“Breathe…” Minho says in a low and husky voice as he gently stokes Newt’s side with his free hand in an attempt to sooth him. Newt relaxes his hold slightly, slowly adjusting to the sensation as Minho thrust it in and out of his body. Once he calms down, Minho inserts another finger, poking and prodding inside of him, pushing both fingers in, up to his knuckles.**

**The added finger brought a new wave of discomfort in Newt. He was twisting his body from side to side, trying to escape it. He doesn’t see how anyone can find pleasure in this; all Minho’s doing is probing around inside him as if in search of someth- “OOHHHHH…” Newt covers his mouth, unsure of where the moan came from.**

**Though he can’t see it, he can knew there was a shit-eating grin on Minho’s** **face.**

**“W-what was that?” Newt’s voice comes out shaky and dry.**

**“That, my friend, is called the prostate gland.” Minho smirks and he presses against it again causing Newt’s hips to buck. “And we’re going to have a lot of fun with it~”**

————

It was endearing to see Newt so determined to take him all in. Tears would well up in the corners of his eyes when Minho’s cock reached the back of his throat. He’d gag from time to time, releasing a strangled moan that would vibrate against the other boy's cock. Those were the times Minho would remind him to take it slow, sometimes running his fingers through Newt’s hair.

“Swallow…” He instructed. “Yeah that’s right, relax your throat.” Minho’s words were gentle and soothing, but it encouraged Newt. He'd always start off slow as instructed, but once he had a good rhythm going, he would suck in more and more, inch by inch, until he felt like choking again then he'd have to pull back.

By now he had grown accustom to the taste of Minho's cock and he found that it wasn't bad all, he liked it. The smooth texture, the salty taste of precum, the way it stretched his lips. Doing this put him in a trance. The desire to please his partner was intoxicating and it only grew stronger with every repeated motion of his head. He didn't want to stop; only finding purchase when he felt the tickle of pubic hair at the tip of his nose.

Minho wasn't used to being the one on the receiving end, but looking down at Newt he wouldn't mind repeating the events of today. It wasn't just because of the lewd way Minho's dick slid in and out of Newt's mouth, causing him to imagine another activity they could do together, but just the way Newt's face contorts on the brink of ecstasy. His eyes are half lidded, cheeks colored red from ear to ear, and his blonde hair, dampened with sweat, turned a golden shade of brown. Newt looks as if he's in absolute bliss and for a moment he wonders who's enjoying this more. And though he never rushes Newt, Minho's tempted to thrust into that pretty little mouth. Give Newt the cock he loves so much.

————

**Newt’s thrusting his hips back against Minho’s fingers, trying to get at that one spot over and over again. He’s so close and though Minho has three fingers inside of him, a part of him longs for something bigger, something more. He tries to snake a hand under the table to tug at his erection, but is quickly swatted away by Minho. “Don’t even think about it, Shank. I’m going to make you come on my fingers alone.”**

**Minho works his fingers furiously inside of Newt, massaging his prostate with every thrust. Newt raises a hand up to his lips and bites his knuckles to stifle himself from screaming. Just a few more thrusts and he’s-**

**“C-Coming!”**

**A violent shudder rocks his body as his arms and legs grow limp. He shivers as he comes undone, collapsing on top the table.**

**Minho withdraws his fingers causing Newt’s breath to stagger at the feeling of emptiness. He helps Newt onto the floor and lays him against the wall, then heads over to the sink to fetch a clean rag. After dampening the rag, he cleans Newt up to the best of his ability. They’re still going to have to shower later, but it’s best not to have Newt rest in his own cum before that.**

**The rag is rough and warm as it grazes Newt’s body. His head is dizzy and light, still skating on the rush of orgasm. It’s nice to have Minho take care of him and it kind of turns him on (not that he had the energy to go another round).**

**When he’s done cleaning up, he leans against the wall next to Newt and positions Newt’s head against his shoulder. Newt’s quietly dozing off, body flushed, breath even. And Minho wouldn’t have it any other way.**

**His own mind is ready to drift off, but is interrupted by a cautious hand on his thigh. Newt doesn’t look at him, but Minho can see the frown of his lips from this angle. “But what about you?” Newt asks almost too soft to hear, referring to the tent of his pants.**

**Minho smiles. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it later. Go and rest.” And though he does have some suggestions on how Newt could help him out with his “situation”, he’d prefer not to inconvenience his boyfriend. It’s always been better to give than to take.**

**The frown never leaves Newt’s face, but he settles on, “Okay.” and a “But next time.” He reaches for his sweater and drapes it over his crotch to cover himself, then leans closer to Minho and closes his eyes, moments later, he was asleep.**

————

“I’m going to come.” Minho tries to pry Newt off of him, but Newt refuses. He holds onto the base of Minho’s cock and points the tip at his open mouth.

“No, I want it. I want it, Minho please.” And it takes all of Minho’s self-control not to come on Newt’s pretty face.

Newt doesn’t even wait for him to answer, he has his lips on Minho’s dick once again, dragging his tongue on the underside of his cock, bobbing his head frantically and when Minho feels the back of Newt’s throat, he’s coming. Warm, salty liquid slides down Newt’s throat in bursts and he tries to drink it all, but falls short in the end. He lets Minho’s dick slip off his lips and there’s spittle dripping down his chin.

Minho leans his back against the wall trying to catch his breath. Fingers still tangled in the mess of Newt’s hair. When his breathing evens out, he’s met with a pretty sight sitting before him.

Newt’s on the ground with his knees spread apart, his mouth agape, and his big brown eyes dilated and heady with lust.

He scans Newt’s body with his eyes, then chuckles. “You dirty shank, you got hard just from blowing me.” He taps the bulge of Newt’s pants with his foot, causing Newt to come almost instantly. The whole display making Minho want to come for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when virgins write porn. Check out my art on [tumblr](http://mintnewt.tumblr.com).
> 
> \-----
> 
>  **Notes:** Chapter 2 is a LOT longer than Chapter 1 and makes up about 3/4th's of the fic? Anyway just wanted you guys to know this was _more about smut and less about the characters_ , so if the characterization isn't that great, I apologize.


End file.
